Longing
by Linger1536
Summary: She resisted the urge to kick out at him. Instead she said; "Why don't you change and tell me what the fuck you want?" He backed away from her slightly before he morphed back to a human. They both stood naked facing each other with similar scowls on their faces. His eyes were searching hers for something but she quickly removed her gaze from his and stared longingly into the tre


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**This is a one-shot I came up with when I realized Sam should be with Leah since I think (but not always) that the imprint is something forced upon them against their will and it can't really be pure.**

Leah snarled, her lip was curled and she snapped her teeth in a warning for them not to come any closer. She was backed up against a tree and she did not like the feeling of being trapped which was exactly what she was. She crouched down ready to spring into attack. She was ready to tear one of them to pieces if she had to. She knew that her advances would probably be in vain since they could read her mind but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She let out another growl; one last warning. When they didn't move she pounced, she sunk her teeth into the neck of her victim, tearing at it furiously until she could taste blood in her mouth that was when she let go and pushed the wolf out of her way. She managed to make a quick dash through their blockade and she was running with all her might.

_Leave, leave, leave, leave. _It was a mantra she kept repeating over and over. She had to leave. She didn't want to stay not after what she'd heard not after what _he _had said.

"_The imprint leads us to our perfect match. The one who is perfect for us in every way, the one who will produce the strongest and healthiest offspring. Obviously Leah can't be that match since she isn't fertile. She can never be that perfect match and now I understand why we're not supposed to be; we shouldn't have fallen in love in the first place … if only I had met Emily first then none of this would have happened."_

Leah snarled, she hated him, hated him! He had to destroy what they'd had he couldn't let their memories be instead he had to search for some reason, some stupid reason as to why they weren't meant to be back then so that it could justify his actions. His reason she couldn't bear children! It proved how little he had truly loved her.

"_There is a bond much stronger than the bond of an imprint. The bond of an alpha pair. Their feelings are pure and true and not a pull of something forced upon them. It is not natural for someone to see a person and then they become their everything, it's disgusting and twisted. Know this though Leah despite everything you've heard about there never being any female shifters or that the imprint is right it is not true. The Elders don't like to talk about it because the stories are ancient whereas the legends of the imprint is much closer to our time. According to the stories there once were female shifters who mated with the male ones; creating the ultimate couple. Their feelings were not forced upon them from first glance instead they gradually grew into something more. We don't know why women suddenly stopped turning but it is believed that is when the imprint was created to keep shape-shifters from becoming extinct. This is why everyone is on edge about you turning they don't know what it means but I believe that it is proof of the imprint not being true."_

_Wait, what? Who said that?_ Jared asked astonished.

_Leah would you stop! _Jacob this time.

She didn't stop they had no power over her, not yet at least which was why she continued on.

_It's my … grandfather,_ thought Quil.

She could feel the confusion of the pack, _good, _she thought, _let them be the ones who are confused for once._

Someone howled, she didn't know which one of them but she cursed the person. She had to get away, leave as fast as possible before _he_ phased but she also knew that when he did he would order her to stop and there would be nothing she could do about it. Which was why it would be smarter to change back to human but the chance was that they would catch up with her. She wasn't nearly as far away as she would like to be before changing. She sped up, heading deeper into the forest and that was when she felt another join them.

_What's going on?_ Sam's confused voice echoed in her head.

It only took mere seconds for the others to fill him in. Flashes of her reaction to Sam's words from Jared's memory, her trying to run away, crouching in a threatening position and then Old Quil's words.

_Leah!_ Sam's voice echoed in her mind. _Sto-_

That was when she phased leaving their thoughts behind to be replaced by a silent bliss. She cursed silently as she began running again; she was fast, faster than a human but not fast enough for a wolf, chances were that they were too close behind for her to be able to get away.

The cold air did nothing to her naked skin. Sweat was running down the length of her spine and she swore under her breath when she realized she would have to nick some clothes somewhere. She hadn't planned to leave this way, no she had planned on leaving with the packed suitcase standing next to the door in her room and the plane ticket lying hidden in her drawer.

She skidded to a halt when a black wolf came out from the bush, cutting her path off. Her chest rose and fell in uneven breaths as she met his gaze head on, she refused to be submissive. A low growl erupted from his throat as he stalked closer to her: his eyes never leaving hers. He was waiting for her to lower her gaze. She curled her lip at him and spat in his direction earning another growl from him. She realized then that the others weren't coming, he must have ordered them to stay away or phase back, probably the latter. Still holding his gaze with her own she took a small step backwards but he was there in an instant snapping at her feet.

She resisted the urge to kick out at him. Instead she said; "Why don't you change and tell me what the fuck you want?"

He backed away from her slightly before he morphed back to a human. They both stood naked facing each other with similar scowls on their faces. His eyes were searching hers for something but she quickly removed her gaze from his and stared longingly into the trees.

"Leah," his voice was gruff but she refused to turn her eyes to him, "Leah, please."

Please what? She didn't know what he wanted from her. She wanted to leave; to stop loving him, to forget about him. Why couldn't he let her leave?

He moved closer to her carefully, almost tentative as if he was approaching a wild animal which she supposed in some ways he was. His hands reached out for her but she flinched away from him.

He sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't!" she snapped, she was tired of hearing him apologize.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that," he tried to explain but she wasn't having it.

"No? You just thought it when you know we can hear each others thoughts. That's not the worst part though," she said in a cold detached voice, "the worst part is that you think your love for me wasn't real because I can't have children, but your love for _her_ is real because when you laid eyes on her you became obsessed! That's not real love it's sick," she spat at him.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he yanked a hand roughly through his short hair. "What Old Quil said to you about the alpha pair … I think he might be right."

This caused Leah to see red, she clenched and unclenched her hands as she tried not to lose her control and attack him. "Don't try to use that on me," she hissed angrily. "We both know you're saying that so that you can fuck me again, and I'm tired of it!" she exclaimed.

She hated what they were doing to each other and Emily, it wasn't fair to any of them. She hated that he would come to her and cherish her body but then leave for Emily. This was why she wanted to leave, she just wanted all the hurt to end.

"Leah, that's not true!" his voice was desperate as he reached for her.

She tried to fight him off but he was stronger than her and he refused to ease his grip on her. She trashed violently, trying desperately to get away from him but it only ended with them loosing their balance and rolling around on the wet ground. She barely registered the words of love he was telling her, how the imprint wasn't as strong as before and hadn't been since they began seeing each other or how he thought he might be able to break it.

She abruptly stopped moving and laid still gazing up at the stars on the dark heaven. She felt Sam nestling his face in the crook of her neck as he kept whispering words of love between his kisses. She wanted to tell him to stop but her body wanted otherwise and a low moan passed from her lips as his teeth gently graced along her shoulder.

"Please," she whispered, "stop."

He didn't instead one of his hands grazed her breast before it traveled down lower, to her mound where it froze. She felt his breath hitch before he drew back from her and sat back on his knees staring down at his hand in amazement.

"What? What is it?" she asked worriedly.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position as she gazed at his hand; it was red … red with blood. Her mouth opened as if she was to say something but no words came out as her gaze left his hand and wandered down to the inside of her thighs which were smeared with blood. Sam's eyes had also followed her path and when he saw what she'd just seen his eyes darkened a shade.

Before she could register what was happening he was on her; kissing every piece of skin he could find and rubbing himself against her. She arched against him as one of his hands found her breast and tweaked it, the other hand was in her hair gently running through the soft strands as he took her lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Everything was happening so fast that Leah hardly had time to register him entering her as he chanted; "Mine, mine, mine," every time he pushed himself deeper into her. They both moaned loudly before he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"You can't leave Lee-Lee," He whispered against her skin, "I love you."

That was enough for her brain to kick in again, she shoved against him and with the element of surprise she managed to get him off of her. Her hands were shaking as she stumbled away from him and pushed herself up against a tree, she didn't understand what was happening to her. She threw a quick glance down at her thighs to make sure she hadn't imagined it but the blood was there mixed with her and Sam's fluids.

"Leah calm down," Sam was moving towards her but she shook her head at him and a growl escaped from her throat in a warning. "You need to calm down Leah," Sam said but he stayed where he was, "everything makes sense if you just think about it. Your my mate Leah," the way he said it was in such a gentle manner as if he was afraid she would break from hearing it.

"No," she said, "I'm not."

"Yes you are," he insisted.

"You're engaged to Emily!"

Sam took a step forward but stopped when he saw her tense. "It doesn't matter. I don't love her like that and I've known for some time that the imprint has been getting weaker," he assured. "I'm not imprinted with her anymore."

Leah scoffed, that wasn't possible you couldn't break an imprint. "You can't break an imprint."

Sam shook his head at her. "Yes, Leah you can. It is like Old Quil said if you find your alpha partner there is no purer or stronger bond than that and Leah you are mine. That is why you're in heat because you're ready to bear children."

Leah shook her head. "It doesn't add up I would never have lost my period in the first place if that was the case."

"But it does!" Sam exclaimed. "It does Leah, I imprinted because you hadn't turned and I couldn't imprint on you because our feelings weren't forced upon each other. Female wolves only enters heat once a year which explains why you didn't get your period," he explained. "I couldn't break the imprint before because it is about producing and we all thought you weren't fertile which is why my wolf didn't recognize you as my mate until now."

"It doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything!"

"No," Leah bit out through gritted teeth, "it doesn't you said we shouldn't have fallen in love. You said you wished you'd met Emily first and fallen in love with her so that we would never had happened."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head, "I didn't mean it. I was just trying to find a reason to why it was Emily and not you."

"It doesn't matter," she said harshly, "you still wished it. I won't be your second choice, go back to Emily and leave me alone."

Sam's shoulders hunched in defeat but his dark eyes hardened as he stared at her. "You can't run from this Leah and I won't let you. You're not to run away," Leah felt the command as if a weight had been dropped on her shoulders, trying to push her down against the ground.

Without another word she phased and headed back for the rez.

* * *

Sam ended things with Emily the day after … it didn't change how Leah felt. She refused to see or talk to him, she even stopped patrolling but no one bothered her about it instead they gave her space. The Elders wanted to have a meeting with her and the rest of the pack but she refused. She didn't want to talk about it nor did she want to face Sam, all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and stay there. Surprisingly The Elders were very considerate of her feelings and they didn't persist about the meeting. Of course she knew her mom would put her well being above the council but she hadn't expected the others to be as understanding.

* * *

The first time she realized something was wrong was when she had agreed to take Seth's patrol instead of him under the reassurance she would only be patrolling with Jacob. She had been standing in the forest behind her house ready to phase but nothing happened, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't phase. Horrified that something was terrible wrong she had rushed inside the house looking for her mom. Leah agreed to have a council meeting after her mom had convinced her they would have more help to figure out was wrong with her.

It turned out Leah didn't need to meet with the Elders to figure out what was wrong with her. It had been three months since that night in the forest, three months since Sam broke up with Emily, three months since Leah had seen him despite his efforts to try and see her and during those three months Leah's stomach had began to swell slightly and she had become increasingly tired. By now she had no choice but to meet with the Elders and the pack.

* * *

Leah fiddled nervously with the sleeves of her hoodie as she glanced around the bonfire. Most of the pack was gathered and all the Elders were there, the only ones missing were Sam, Paul and Jared. She heard them before she saw them and then they were there walking toward them, Jared and Paul were flanking Sam. Leah's eyes raked over Sam, he looked thinner and she could see the dark rings beneath his eyes from across the fire. His eyes locked with hers and she felt such longing to touch him but she stayed where she was removing her gaze from his. She knew that it wasn't fair the pain she was putting them through but she couldn't give in because that would mean hurting Emily and being just like her and one thing Leah Clearwater did not want was to be like Emily.

"You're pregnant," it wasn't a question it was a statement.

She didn't know how he knew but all she could do was nod in confirmation. There were several shocked gasps from around the pack but she barely heard them she was focusing on Sam. He didn't say anything instead he sank down on one of the logs in an almost sort of defeat. She didn't know what that meant, she'd never seen him like this before.

The meeting passed in a blur she didn't hear most of it but it seemed like they were coming to the same conclusion Sam had come to in the forest. It also seemed like they were excited about it, excited about the child. They were hoping there would be more girls phasing into wolves which Leah thought was very selfish of them since no one should have to go through what she and her pack mates went through.

"We need to talk," she stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

Up close he looked weary and as if he hadn't slept in ages which she supposed he hadn't. She glanced around only to find that the others had headed to their cars and were the only ones left on the beach.

"I love you Leah," he began.

"Sam-"

"No listen to me," he said cutting her off, "I love you and that won't change. I'm sorry for what happened between us and Emily but there is nothing I can do about it, I can't go back and change it," a lump was beginning to form in her throat and she had a hard time swallowing past it.

"You know that we're supposed to be together," his voice broke and he grabbed for her hands enclosing them in his much larger ones. "You're carrying my child Leah and I want to be there for you. Please stop pushing me away."

She blinked several times before she gazed up at him. "I can't," she whispered hoarsely.

Sam frowned. "Why not?"

It was getting harder for her to speak around the lump. "Because … then I will be like her," her eyes were pleading with him to understand, "and I can't be like that, I won't. I don't want to be the woman who stole someone else's man … I know how horrible that is."

Sam was shaking his head, a sad smile gracing his lips. "Leah, you're not like Emily and you won't be stealing me from her when I already belonged to you in the first place, why can't you see that? You're not betraying Emily she told me that you would think this when we ended things and she also told me that you would be wrong."

Leah knew she was caving but she was too tired to fight it and if Emily gave her consent she couldn't come up with another reason to fight.

"Come home with me Lee-Lee," and that was all it took after three months without seeing him she caved.


End file.
